Reaching
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: When twenty-something Clove Narrowsin runs off after mysteriously killing her boyfriend, who she learnt was cheating on her, she has nowhere to go but the small town of Panem. No one would ever notice the raven-haired girl there. Well, no one but Cato Falstine.


_When twenty-something Clove Narrowsin runs off after mysteriously killing her boyfriend, who she learnt was cheating on her, she has nowhere to go but the small town of Panem. No one would ever notice the raven-haired girl there. Well, no one but Cato Falstine._

**Hey I'm back! Don't worry, The Unthinkable 's next chapter is being written, but I really wanted to write this because it seems pretty interesting. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much obsessed with Clato. And plenty more to come my friend, plenty more. Like seriously, there is so many ideas because Clato is an easy thing for me to write. And I'm also working on an awesome Everlark story, and the fourth book of the Hunger Games series (hey, I wanted to) but Katniss however has not had kids yet, and it is called Ashes Igniting! Alright, I'm done boring you, here it is. Review are scissors to open this box of chocolates that my mom won't let me eat. Poo.**

_It was a Friday night. Clove had barely managed to get some silence at the extreme party she was dragged into. Her boyfriend, Marvel, had convinced her to go. She breathed in the cool air out on the top balcony, whereas most people were too drunk to even climb up the stairs. With Clove's job of being a popular magazine editor of Capitol Weekly, silence was rare. So when you had the opportunity to find some, it was a golden chance. But alas, Clove's silence was soon interrupted by two voices. Two awfully familiar voices. "Look, Clove won't ever find out." That was Marvel. "Good, it's only safer if she doesn't." And that was Glimmer. Golden, desired, Glimmer. She had attended college with her, Lord knows how she got there. Must've bribed or seduced the principal. Anyways, she took the beauty route instead of brains like Clove and became a Victoria's Secret model. Clove had seen posters of her when shopping there, but never bought anything Glimmer modeled in. So here, her boyfriend and the Barbie from Stanford University, were whispering a plot that apparently Clove wasn't supposed to find out, was quite interesting. And unnerving. Clove pressed herself against the outside wall, peering in at the two people. And as if any lucky stars Clove may have had had just disappeared, as the couple vigorously began kissing each other and undressing, sliding into the bed with their lips glued. Any normal person would have just walked into their sight, scream at their lover, and run off. But no, that wouldn't be satisfying. Not at all. Clove wasn't a puppet, she was a puppet master. She played with the strings, she had the power. She was the editor in charge at Capitol Weekly. But Clove had never slept with Marvel, and it all made sense as the golden-haired Grinch had sex with her own boyfriend Marvel, in front of her own olive green eyes. She grimaced ever-so-slightly as Marvel let out a long moan, shortly followed by short, choppy ones by Glimmer. She realized what fury was inside her. But, as fast as you could call Marvel a cheater and Glimmer a slut, she whipped out her phone, made sure it was on silent, and snapped a picture. Capitol Weekly could always use some gossip, couldn't it? Thankfully, the two finished and cleaned up themselves, dressed, and left, never even catching a glimpse of Clove. She realized, that unlike most girls, she hadn't let a tear slip. Whereas most girls would be sobbing like they watched a completely cheesy love story with some stupidly depressing ending. But no, she was Clove, and Clove planned much better things than crying as the tip of her pocketknife in her ankle high-heeled boots poked her skin. She smirked slightly. A couple minutes later, Clove found Marvel and let a seductive whisper in his ear. He smirked, two rounds with two hot girls in one night was perfect as they walked to an alley, away from prying eyes. However, Marvel wasn't expecting the bloody massacre he became and was found dead the next morning in the same alley, with the picture Clove took taped to his wounded chest. _

Clove hummed to herself as she stared outside the window, the train rushing through fields of molten gold wheat. She tapped her fingers to the tune. A lot had happened in the last forty-eight hours. She killed her boyfriend, ran into the night without a trace, grabbed a train and was off. this was her third train and she had no clue where she was going. She didn't really care, as long as it was far from the persistent public paparazzi. If she had stayed in the city, she would face cameras and questions and blurred lights and countless magazine headlines. _No. _She had to get away. Get away from all the madness. Soon, the train slowed down and pulled into a stop. She decided to get out and was met by a small town, with dinky little homes, a small inn, a restaurant or two here and there, some stables scattered around, a saloon, and a cute little general needs shop. It was perfect. This was the place.

Clove stopped by the saloon and ordered a bottle of whiskey. If she was going to start in someplace new, she had better start with a clear mind. She paid and walked out, earning a few stares from people. They weren't used to newcomers that often. A few daring people even asked who she was. "Name's Whitney Sarolen. Just moved here from Colorado. I wanted someplace peaceful." And with that answer, they took it and ignored her as if she was a regular. And she loved that. But Clove was always observant. But she certainly never noticed the blonde hair and icy blue eyes that watched her since she first stepped foot in this town.

**There you have it! It's kinda short but it's mainly introducing you to the setting and what happened and caused Clove to move here. So yeah. Remember, I really need those scissors.**


End file.
